1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable gas cartridge mount to be used on a paint gun of the type which utilizes a gas cartridge to propel paint pellets from the paint gun. In particular, the adjustable gas cartridge mount is oriented towards retaining a gas cartridge in a substantially comfortable, adjustable and convenient position relative to the paint gun barrel so as to provide better maneuverability and control of the loaded paint gun to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of paint guns which utilize a compressed gas cartridge to propel paint pellets or other projectiles. Most commonly, the compressed gas cartridge consists of an elongate generally tubular canister filled with a highly compressed gas such as Nitrogen. Additionally, the compressed gas cartridge is usually constructed of a rigid, generally heavy, metallic construction. Moreover, the compressed gas cartridge is necessarily removably secured to the paint gun, in fluid-flow communication therewith, so that highly compressed gas can be utilized to propel projectiles upon actuation of a trigger mechanism and so that once the gas within a particular cartridge becomes exhausted a new cartridge can be secured.
Although such compressed gas paint guns are generally effective in the manner in which they propel the paint balls, they are seen as being unavoidably very cumbersome and awkward to handle. Furthermore, due to the weight of a filled cartridge and the configuration of known paint ball guns, the compressed gas cartridge is mounted in a generally vertical manner so that it is perpendicular to the main axis of the paint gun. Unfortunately, however, the bulk and size of the compressed gas cartridge disposed in a vertical manner perpendicular to the main axis of the paint gun makes carrying the paint gun for a substantial length of time very burdensome and irritating, and perhaps more importantly makes the paint gun very difficult to control and maneuver quickly.
In particular, it is common for such paint guns to be utilized in various sporting games wherein members of different teams attempt to shoot at members of opposing teams with a paint pellet. During such games, maneuverability of the players is a paramount concern, and to be successful, a team member must be very adept at crawling, kneeling, or otherwise sneaking up within shooting distance of an opposing team's player. Since such competition is typically held in dense woods, it is imperative that the paint gun is not impeded by thick brush, vegetation, or other tight quarters. The smaller the total area/profile that the paint gun occupies, the more maneuverable and easy it will be to control. Unfortunately, however, the vertical orientation of the gas cartridge in perpendicular relation to the main axis of the paint gun makes it very difficult to quickly maneuver the paint gun and takes up a tremendous amount of vertical space. Additionally, there is a much greater likelihood that the vertically oriented gas cartridge will become entangled in vegetation or other obstacles. Accordingly, due to the larger profile and generally awkward, unbalanced nature of the paint gun and gas cartridge, there is a significant reduction in a user's reaction time due to the extra force required to quickly turn the paint gun. This is due to the additional leverage required because the center of mass of the paint gun is disposed a significant distance below the handle of the paint gun.
In the past, those skilled in the art have attempted to alleviate the problems associated with the maneuverability of paint guns equipped with a gas cartridge by utilizing smaller sized gas cartridges. Although this helps reduce the bulkiness and weight of the paint guns, it does not significantly improve the maneuverability Furthermore, utilizing smaller gas cartridges requires that a user frequently refill the gas cartridge with a new supply of compressed gas. Naturally, stopping to refill the gas cartridge is an inconvenient and time-consuming procedure that detracts from the enjoyment of the game.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a gas cartridge mount which permits a gas cartridge to be secured onto a paint gun in a more convenient and low profile orientation relative to the main axis of the paint gun so as to substantially increase the maneuverability and handling of the paint gun while increasing a user's control and reducing user reaction time. More particularly, there is a need in the art for an adjustable gas cartridge mount which is adaptable so that the gas cartridge can be effectively positioned with existing paint gun designs and in a variety of desirable orientations for right handed or left handed users and at a personal, desired longitudinal direction relative to the paint gun.